Mega Man X Antfarm - Movies
by Sonic Rose
Summary: I'm probably giving this thing too high of a rating, but there is language and violence in it. So if you care for a gander, this Mega Man X fic takes place after the final battle with Sigma. X has gone into a severe depression and fan characters wish to b


Notes: Mega Man X, Alia, Zero, etc are © of Capcom. Scarab 1, Wolfshadow, and Kami are fan characters. Kami belongs to me, Wolfshadow belongs to my friend Aubrey, and Scarab 1 belongs to my friend Jack. I asked each of them for premission to use their characters. This is my first technical songfic, thanks to Josh for introducing me to Alien Ant Farm. If people seem out of character even slightly, I blame that on the fact that we used to belong to a MegaMan/X club and this is based off of that altered scale. Note - the club's been down for about 5 years.  
  
  
  
I warned you to be free, don't worry about me. And just like, the movies, we've played out our last scene. You won't cry, I won't scream.  
  
Those words were in a song, that as never truer. Except maybe now. Now that the world was a barren wasteland, boddies littered upon it. Now that nothing lived with the once bright hope of a better future. What a cruel joke.  
  
Zero's eyes had always been distant from us, but especially now. The reploid's body hung limp stretched across a webbing of wires in various shapes and sizes. Some red whires matching his crimson armor were wrapped around his neck, his eyes glazed over with what some would call death. A trail of luminous fluid we call blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. The shining triangulat sapphire that lit up his helmet was broken into a craggy chunk, the rest of its pieces littered on the ground like sparkling dust.  
  
"Zero..." A voice cried softly, just above a whisper. He was too short to reach up to the netting, a sick feeling crawling all over his body to look at the sight. The black leather that had truimmed the reploid's waste was shredded, showing off his internal mechanizms, which trailed the same pale fluid. The azure hunter was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fly, not again.  
  
He turned to the others present, none of them but X still had any luster to their armor. Alia, a reploid huntress with a headset looked at X with a look of sadness in her eyes. Next to Alia, a mamalien wolf female with blue armor stood, looking equally saddened, a red "6" on her uniform, the lupine gave a soft whimper. A black hared reploid with two new scars on his face and four arms stood silent, his only movement to salute X. There were others too, most too weak to stand, and the charred skeleton of an old man lay face down in the dirt.  
  
At last, the blonde girl broke the silence. "There is... no trace of the Sigma or Zero Viruses left." She said after conferring with a laptop computer.  
  
The shining azure hunter nodded, but said nothing. From that day on, he said nothing. It wasn't victory to him if innocent lives were lost. There were too many lost that day. Only a quarter of the entire human populace - the already reduced populace from what it had been early in the year 2000 - survived. Maybe a few thousand at most. The land was dusty and bare, there were only a few scarce pure water supplies left on the planet. Only rain water would sustain many of those who survived this holocaust. It was victory at the highest price.  
  
Thirteen years passed. The Mamaliens and reploids were key in reviving the surface. Oceans were found to have spread as the polar ice caps were almost non existant. California was eliminated from the flooding as well as most islands. Japan was still in somewhat good shape, they'd been building their cities on the water for years, so most of theirs survived - which was good to the more juvenile hunters who fondly remembered video game classics like Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Since that terrible day however... X had said nothing, working with a sad, almost zombie-like pace to his day. Alia always reported things to him as they came up, especially birth announcements and rebuilding plans. Radiation reductions, space projects.. Nothing got even so much as a nod.  
  
"What happened?" Wolfshadow said at the Burger Champion the hunters and mamaliens tended to eat at in the Neo York district - Roman Section. She was sitting across from another mamalien, a dragon was close as you could call her, with red hair and green eyes. Her name was Kami.  
  
"Hmm?" She said and devoured a Neo Rodeo Burger Supreme.  
  
"Xey!" She clunked the dragon on the head.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" after taking a sip of her Dr. Cain - an imitation Dr. Pepper, it dawned on her. "OH! You mean the final battle?!" Wolfshadow nodded vigorously. "SIS! That was 13 years ago! Tomorrow in fact!"  
  
"Well duh!" The wolf rolled her eyes. "I tackle him, he doesn't smile... Alia talks to him quietly, he won't answer. What the hell!?"  
  
"You were there." the dragon shrugged and took another sip. She then pealed off one of those instant win stickers from the front of the cup. She wrinkled her nose, "Here, you'll probably want this." It was a ticket for a Mega Man X Yaoi manga.  
  
Wolf's face turned red and she hastily took the ticket and put it in her pocket. "BAKA!" She groaned. "yes I was there... who wasn't!? But I don't get it..."  
  
"So what happened from your point of view?" The red head said again and chomped down some fries. "I can't believe they have porno as a prize... I guess they consider it a clearance sale on Cain's old archive huh?" She didn't seem to be fully grasping what the wolf had been indicating, causing little licks of flame to shoot up behind the wolf a la anime style, but they vanished just as quick.  
  
"Well... I didn't actually see that much. You and me were trying to hold back everyone's favorite buckethead Vava."  
  
Kami nodded. "Yep. His new Star Armor was a bitch.  
  
"Scarab was taking down the security traps, mines, cameras, you name it." Again the green skinned one nodded. "That was just freaky though... ever since the DNA reploid data was uncovered... Who would have thought Sigma's final form would be a damn weed!?"  
  
Kami laughed. "Yeah really. But that was Sigma Spawn. Remember? He used the DNA of all his failed sub bosses from Chill Penguin to Wire Spongue to Rosered, Boomerang Cockroach, Frozt Buffalo... everyone! Remember how he absorbed ReDouble?"  
  
"ReDouble!? Eek! Don't remind me." Wolf groaned. The fat spy - Double, along with others from the Repliforce had been brought back to life by Necros Sigma shortly before he became Sigma Spawn. ReDouble was just like the old thing only more powerful with a sick purple tint to his whole body and some weird jelly like coating to him. ReDouble was his Strongest boss until he became Sigma Spawn - Sigma Spawn had begun like Sigma's torso strapped to a thick stem like base and a couple leaves. He used whip like vine type appendages, and one of those darted out at his sub boss, impaling him on a large spike. When you hear someone THAT big and THAT strong scream like THAT, it kinda makes you think you're in trouble, but that wasn't the en d of it, a white sack enveloped him, and as it got smaller and smaller, Sigma Spawn got larger and stronger. ReColonel, ReGeneral, ReIris and the whole ReRepliforce had fallen to Sigma Spawn making him sickeningly strong like a Dragon Ball Z character.  
  
"Sigma Spawn wanted to coat the earth with his 'seeds' so he could literally reshape the world in his cruel image. It got really dangerous when he cuccooned with X and Zero trapped inside his Flower Base." Kami said snatching a couple more fries.  
  
Wolf shivered. "So what are you getting at?"  
  
"Well... whatever happened to X... it had to be there." Wolf nodded in agreement. "So we have to ask him about it."  
  
"But he NEVER talks!" Wolf groaned. "We're never going to find out are we?"  
  
"Nah.. I wouldn't say that." Kami smiled slyly. "HEY FOUR ARMS!" She yelled to the reploid at the door. His head bobbed up and looked over at the girls, quickly smiling at them and walking over.  
  
"You know, I am going to give you a worse nickname one of these days." Scarab 1 said to the pair.  
  
"Yeah well. can you help us out?" Kami continue, not yet betraying her scheme.  
  
Night fell, the first night on the aniversary of the 'Victory' against Sigma. X was excused from work that day, and Alia had strangely left him alone. Every year it was like that. X would stroll back to the ruins of Sigma Spawn and look at the chunks of metal laying on the ground. He would also look overhead at the tangled web Zero hung on. The blood had long stopped flowing, some of it clinging to his pseudo skin discoloring it. His hair was draped over him and hung down through some of the openings in the web, discolored a platinum blonde now. He would just stare, and remember?  
  
Usually, he had no company, but tonight he did. "NOW!" Wolfshadow cried and both she and Kami pounced the legendary hunter to the ground for a brief dust bath. He coughed, the most noise either of them had heard in a while, and struggled to his feet tossingg both the girls off with an "ACK!" from each. "BUGGER!"  
  
Scarab 1 leapt down amd used all four of his arms to restrain X. He certainly was not violent which was a good thing, anyone who could take Sigma Spawn down was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of. "Could you please not call me that?" Scarab rolled his eyes.  
  
As usual, X gave them the silent treatment. "X! Your silent treatment has lasted long enough!" Wolfshadow said demandingly.  
  
"Yep! We decided you're going to talk.. so you better eheh... come quietly!" Kami said receiving groand at he pun, even X, which caused a small smile from the wolf.  
  
The trio dragged the hapless hero away from the most desolate and morbid spot on the planet to a greenhouse near the city limits. They dragged him inside the place, which was mostly overgrown with weeds and the glass had long ago shattered and been covered over with bramble. A large apple tree stood in the middle of it all, half dead but the other half producing its greenery. Next to it was a young 4 ft. tall version growing out ofthe soil. The team roped X to the tree, the girls looking at him sternly and the four armed one shrugging, "they asked me too Mr. X, nothing personal."  
  
"You can leave now if y' want Scarab. thank you." kami smiled.  
  
"So what happened?" Wolf insisted, looking at the silent Hunter. "YO! EARTH TO MEGA MAN X! Are you still there!? Over!"  
  
Nothing... "Well, I thought this might happen so... I brought this." Kami held up a Z saber, but not just any Saber... Zero's. "What happened? please?"  
  
X sighed softly, then, for the first time in 13 years, broke his silence. "He's gone... Even if we brought back his body... his mind... his soul... it isn't there... and it's all my fault."  
  
"It's okay X... we just wanna know.. so you can get better." Wolfy said softly.  
  
X nodded and began the story. The base around Sigma Span was huge. For the first time ever, the hunters had retreated after Necros Sigma transformed into Sigma Spawn and engulfed the ReForce. The top of the base was broken by Sigma Spawn's growing cocoon and had to be stopped soon, if never.  
  
Zero had recently gained all his memories. he had bags of tricks up his sleeve and his skill was unparalleled by any but X himself. Yes he was Wily's soul vessel, but not since Sigma stole his codes and became the vile virus he was today. The Maverick Virus, its origin was indeed Sigma, and his entire purpose now was to stop that from destroying the world. Here he had found love, even if it wasn't with Iris, even if he had to face ReIris it wouldn't matter to him. He had a job to do and nothing would stop him. That's why... he decided to face Sigma Spawn alone.  
  
Of all the dumb things to do... and of course when X found out, he followed suit. Every step of the way, Zero yelled at him "GO BACK! NOW! Leave me! Go back... I want you... free." Every time X refused, and at last they were in the core of Sigma Spawn.  
  
The walls were purple and pink, and all around them there were red bloodlike tendrils wrapped up around each other with little yellow spheres glowing between them in hiddled masses. Sigma's ugly mug cackled evily, his face residing at the top of the biomechanical mass.  
  
Zero was always the first into the fray, his saber drawn, it was lit a bright gold since its latest upgrade, packed with viral killers, and a modified version of the Zero Virus to clean up the leftovers. he figured, if he could sever the red mass, that would end Sigma.  
  
It would have worked too, if Sigma hadn't been waiting for company, and one of the tendrils of bloodlike pulsating biomatter threw itself at Zero's chest and slammed him against the wall. For once, his Z saber was knocked away from him, and it was X's turn  
  
Armed with his black Ultimate Armor, he'd been powering up this surprise for Sigma since they entered the room. the shot connected dead on with Sigma's face, but the bastard only laughed. "Was that it!?" Sigma gloated. "OW!" he hissed and recoiled his tentacle. red blood trailed down Zero's face but it wasn't his own. he'd just bitten the biomass and wiped the blood from his face.  
  
"You taste terrible! Is that your best?" he laughed and grabbed his saber back. "Kakkiyendou!" He wailed and twirled the blade in his arms. Several crescent slashes flew at Sigma, each connecting and causing the mass to cringe.  
  
"RRR! No more Mr, NICE GUY!" real wires ripped out of the raspberry gelly that was his body, and armor pieces flew up to guard some of the core masses, each one motion sensitive. X put up a shield and Zero resorted to fancy footwork to avoid the hailstorm of shots that Sigma Fired from the yellow spheres. Zero bounced up the wlls, until...  
  
"Zero!" A voice called. A body appeared out of the fleshy wall. Those sad eyes, that long hair, everything but the baret that adorned her head usually...  
  
"Iris!..." his eyes watered. He clung to the wall, just staring... could she really be there? Truly?  
  
"Zero.... Forgive me." at the Forgive me point, her voice overlapped Sigma's and a purple sphere of energy struck Zero, forcing him against the floor with a thud, the metal almost caving way into Sigma's writhing mass.  
  
"NO!" X growled jumping into the air and plastering Sigma with his viral buster one after another the large V shaped shots flew and struck him. It obviously tickled, and the many wires wrapped his body and slammed him against a wall with a yell.  
  
Like some Gozilla wannabe, a beam of energy shot from Sigma's mouth and sliced the hunter up pretty bad. So bad in fact, that his Ultimate armor cracked, his helmet split in half, and X fell to the ground limp and bleeding.  
  
"X.... I warned... you" Zero coughed up some blood. "Don't... worry..." Zero crawled toward his friend. "..about me... This is the last scene X... You remember,,, Happy endings right?" He reached the hunter and Sigma blasted his midsection with the same beam that brought X to his knees. Zero just laughed. "I won't be brought down now... X... Keep me in your heart when I'm gone. This is all... I can do for you." He reached to his helmet and shatered the jewel that once sat upon it. A few of the larger chunks he placed in X's hand and curled his fingers around it. He then placed his arm on the X Buster Omega and closed his eyes.  
  
Sigma was running scared and hit the pair with everything he had. Eaach missile, each beam, everything struck its mark perfectly, but X was wrapped in a warm bright light. His eyes flew open with the gold glowing around him, his short hair flowing in an unseen wind, his whole body illuminated gold. 'Zero... this light... it was in you all the time!' he gasped at the power flowing into him, it was incredible. At last it took shape, a White armor, sky blue trimmed with red chest orbs. A new helmet formed on his head, with a sapphire jem in the center, and two red spikes in back and two blue-white ones in front. Gold glittered on his new X buster.  
  
"WHAA!?" Sigma hissed looking away from the bright light.  
  
"Now... Sigma... for all the people of earth! For everyone you killed...! You will pay.. you and Dr. Wily. Good night!" X roared, a bright gold light glistened and the shot was a light sword stemming from his X buster. he flew at Sigma, but nothing Sigma did could phase him, nothing, and the Zero Blade sliced through every wire and blood vessel Sigma had. At last the menace was destroyed, but the building now rumbled as he fell to the other side of the wire railing. He glanced behind him quickly. "ZERO!" yhe yelled... no response. He ran across the railing, now dodging flying debris from all sides... Just before ge hot there, the rail gave way, and Zero fell.. followed by the saber.  
  
"I tried going back after the explosions ended... after that terrible tower fell." X shivered, "I never believed he would really die for good. But when I saw him... staring atme like that... something inside me whispered 'he's not here' so... I didn't know what to do."  
  
"How sad..." Kami pouted and Wolfshadow whimpered.  
  
"But X... he said to keep him in your heart right?" Wolf blinked, "So he's here now isn't he?"  
  
X took a deep breath and thought about it a moment. "maybe..."  
  
"And he definitely made up for Wily's failings right?" Kami spoke up.  
  
"Yeah..." X sighed then smiled slightly. "Right..."  
  
"So be happy... Zero got what he wanted in the end." Wolf spoke again. With a nod from X, it had only opened the first scene in a new movie... after all, there's never a last scene when you've got sequels. 


End file.
